


(fanart) Four Minutes, Twenty-seven Seconds

by zoasart



Category: Basic Instinct 2 (2006), Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fanart, M/M, Rare Pairings, Royale Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart





	(fanart) Four Minutes, Twenty-seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four Minutes, Twenty-seven Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757801) by [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/pseuds/Chifuyu). 



  
  



End file.
